


Now and Forever

by AgentP127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dystopian Vibes, Established Relationship, Heartbreaking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Smut, Non-Linear Flashbacks, Plot Twists, Sci-Fi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentP127/pseuds/AgentP127
Summary: He looks through to see Mark stood in the control room around three metres away staring right back at him.It hits Donghyuck all at once.His eyes overflow with never ending tears as he screams and thrashes his forearms against the door like a wild animal, never taking his eyes away from Mark, who’s calmly stood watching his boyfriend break right before him.‘Stupid, stupid.’Originally published: 17/08/2019Edited: 12/04/2020





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had.

Mark’s probably the only reason he’s survived this long.

The facility will drain the life from you if you let it.

It’s not a place of ever flowing happiness and soaring dreams, ready to be devoured by eager mouths and twisted fingers.

It's an unwritten but easily solvable riddle on the grease ridden walls; it’s _work your contract, get paid, get out._

Donghyuck misses air that hasn’t been pumped miles underground, tainted with rusted metal and dead paint. He misses food that doesn’t come on a compartmentalised tray from machines that make an unbearable scream of protest with every transaction. He misses grass and clouds and the pseudo-freedom that comes with open space and influenced autonomy. But the most important thing on his list of _‘what I miss from above’, _is that thing in the sky we all take for granted, that thing that breathes life and death into us all; the sun.

_It’s warm and familiar. _

_His cheek and shoulder are set flush against a warm body, the sticky uncomfortable sensation of tightly pressed skin tingling his mind. _

_He inhales deeply through his nose, the habit of taking a lungful of fresh air when he wakes being unbreakable, even by the formidable and lifeless earth. _

_It’s stale and sour; unnatural. _

_He scrunches his nose in disdain before peeling himself from Mark’s chest, his arms reaching high above his head before he falls ungraciously back down on the bare torso beneath him, a grunt leaving his partially open lips as he does. _

_He hasn’t even opened his eyes, but he knows nothing’s how he wants it to be; not the air, not the bed sheets or even the location. The only thing he has to hold on to is the body below; it’s the only thing he wants to keep the same, so he’ll hold on tight and ignore the rest. _

_Mark runs his nails over Donghyuck’s scalp, coaxing him to melt further into Mark’s skin as they bask in each other’s presence. _

_It’s not always like this, most of the time it’s shuffles and muffled grumbling in the darkness when one of them has to get up before the other; but today isn’t one of those days. Today’s one of those days where they’ve slept until the day-lights have come on of their own accord, mimicking the waking of the sun; a poor imitation in anyone’s books. _

_Donghyuck yawns, his dry lips stretching uncomfortably over his teeth before he dares to open his eyes the smallest of slivers. He squeezes them shut immediately, proceeding to bury his head as deep as he can in the space between Mark’s shoulder and the pillow, trying desperately to avoid the harsh fluorescent lighting above. _

_‘I just want to see the sun for fuck’s sake!’ Donghyuck more or less screams into the fabric; more bark than bite. _

_‘I see the sun every day I wake up next to you.’ Mark replies, causing Donghyuck to instantly raise his head and send a sharp glare in his boyfriends’ direction. _

_‘Do you even hear yourself right now Mark?’ Donghyuck spits out with disgust before thrusting his face back into his carefully carved out hiding place. ‘It’s too early for this shit.’ _

_Donghyuck counts the days he hasn’t seen the sun. _

_Mark counts the days he has. _

It doesn’t matter now anyway, it’s only 106 days until he gets to see the sun again, and only 110 until Mark joins him. Donghyuck already knows he will, even though they haven’t explicitly discussed it, he _knows_.

There are only so many hiding spots in the tiny cabins, he was bound to come across it sooner or later. All grey walls, metal and strip lighting. Single bunk, grey desk, grey chair, small shower cubicle, pipes lining the ceiling just like everywhere else in the subterranean pit.

He’s seen all the proof he needs.

_He’s chosen to spend his day off in Mark’s cabin, not that it was a particular change of scenery, he just liked to be surrounded by Marks things. So much of Mark crammed into this tiny room. Photos of Mark and his family, Mark and his college friends, and newer additions from down below, all illuminated by the light above the mirror they surrounded. Donghyuck’s particular favourites were the multiple attempts at couple selfies in the hologram suite. There’s at least three of just Donghyuck sitting on the fake grass, ice cream in hand, smile getting progressively wider due to the dawning realisation that his boyfriend can’t work a polaroid camera despite being a senior engineer. The final photo of the set has half of Mark’s face in, his eye squashed due to the ferocity of his smile, Donghyuck’s own eyes closed as his lips press firmly against Mark’s cheek. Donghyuck runs his fingers over the last photo, trying to feel as much of the memory as possible, absorbing the joy through the callouses on his skin. He lets out a heavy sigh and turns away, eyes flitting around before landing on the silver metal trunk across the room. Mark knows Donghyuck rifles through his things when he’s feeling down, he’s never mentioned it, but he knows._

_Donghyuck places himself in front of the metal container, knees already hurting from the hard floor, the glitter speckled linoleum doing nothing to soften the blow. He slowly props the lid open, leaning it against the wall behind, a closed mouth smile creeping to his lips as he catches a glimpse of the Mark that exists outside the facility. Donghyuck often wonders what life outside the bunker is going to be like, and looking through Mark’s trunk helps him see it vividly. It’s full of albums and band tees, birthday cards from years gone by, a few elementary school trophies. Notably the first-place science fair ribbon, presumably the first Mark ever won, and oddly a sports day participation medal. Donghyuck can’t explain that one, but Mark's weirdly sentimental, and it must have some sort of value placed on it if it’s made it into this hell hole. It’s not like space isn’t at a premium down here._

_Donghyuck happily shuffles things back into place, ready to close the lid and go back to watching sitcom reruns on the crackly TV when he sees it. A worn blue velvet box. It looks old, probably a family heir loom. Donghyuck wonders when Mark had asked for it, how he’d managed to get it down here. His eyes sparkle as he looks on in intrigue, his mouth slightly parted in wonder. He reaches out to touch it but quickly retracts his hand, slamming the lid closed as if burnt. The butterflies in his stomach can’t settle, flying around, threatening to burst out of the confines of his flesh._

_He’ll just have to be patient._

_‘Just a little longer.’ He whispers to himself, his mouth trying not to swallow misunderstood hope at the same time. _

Being a technician isn’t exactly hard for Donghyuck, it’s just a glorified handyman after all, nothing too complex or mentally taxing. He got through his assigned tasks pretty quickly today, only a few safety-door checks to complete and he was finished.

Pretty easy stuff to say how much he’s getting paid.

Pretty easy stuff compared to Mark.

_‘So, you’re telling me you’re technically my boss?’ Donghyuck whisper-yells in disbelief, causing Mark to let out a swell of nervous laughter._

_‘Well not really, I’m just the senior nuclear engineer.’ He replies before his eyes make their way down to the food in front of him._

_‘Yeah but you’re a level eight employee when I’m just a level two.’ Donghyuck’s says, seemingly less shocked than a moment ago. ‘Are you even allowed to talk to me, never mind date me?’ He continues, his voice lower, more suggestive. _

_‘It’s not like I can give you orders or anything, I checked.’ Mark rushes out, a slight redness blooming on his ears._

_‘You checked?’ Donghyuck queries, a smirk now playing on his relaxed face. ‘Were you hoping to order me around senior engineer Lee?’ He teases suggestively, raising his eyebrows as he does. Mark falters, his face turning as crimson as his ears as he attempts to splutter words from his lips. _

_Donghyuck can only throw his head back as he lets a laugh erupt unrestrained from his chest. _

_‘Oh my god.’ He continues as he tries to catch his breath, giggles still weaving through his words. ‘You should have seen your face! Are you always this easy to fluster Lee?’ _

_Not the most romantic of first dates. _

_But it was theirs, and Donghyuck wouldn’t change it for the world._

Donghyuck finds out later that all Mark’s job actually entails is ensuring the reactor that fuels the facility remains safe and active, along with initiating lockdown if a problem _does_ arise.

Most of it is just sitting watching dials.

Donghyuck always tries to visit on his break to keep Mark company, to bring him food, lift his spirits and walk him home whenever he can; something he’s doing right now. He walks up to the control station and looks through the glass, a smile creeping to his lips at the sight of his boyfriend sitting comfortably at his station. Mark’s facing away from him, but Donghyuck still takes the time to trace the lines of his figure, his eyes following the curve of his neck and the cut of his jaw before abruptly stopping at the sight of Mark’s hair.

_Donghyuck comes bounding into Mark’s cabin, not bothering to knock, as usual. They’re far past that stage by now, they’ve been dating for nearly two years after all. Mark turns his head from his desk at the commotion, setting his pen down, leaning back in his chair as an invitation for Donghyuck to approach._

_‘Hey Hyuck.’ Mark affectionately drawls out as Donghyuck slides his way on to his lap, his hands snaking around Mark’s neck as they press their lips together. Mark’s eyes flutter shut at the contact, his hands moving to run up Donghyuck’s thighs before they rest on his slender waist; squeezing as the kiss deepens. Donghyuck pulls away leaving his hands resting on Mark’s shoulders, making Mark groan at the lost connection. He reluctantly opens his eyes to look at the beauty before him, his mind relinquishing the dream of continuing the intimacy of only a few seconds ago. _

_He’s so in love. _

_Donghyuck suddenly bounces on Mark’s lap like a child, completely shattering the sensual serenity built in Mark’s mind. _

_Donghyuck’s ability to channel his inner child is something Mark admires, it’s arguably the thing he loves most about Donghyuck. Everything’s always new and fascinating, nothing dulls in the eyes of his lover. _

_But sometimes…_

_‘I have a surprise!’ Donghyuck excitedly recites, completely ignoring the atmosphere he had a hand in making. He slaps Mark’s shoulders before turning his body slightly to reach something from the ground. Mark eyes the object in Donghyuck’s hand incredulously, brows drawing together slightly as he reads the text on the small box. _

_His head snaps up when he fits the pieces together._

_‘You’re bleaching your hair?’ He questions, his eyes widening comically. A sly smile spreads across Donghyuck’s features in response, his fingers drumming along Mark’s shoulders._

_‘Well… some of the words you used are correct at least.’ He says, a small knowing laugh escaping his mouth as Mark glares in his direction. _

_Three hours of bickering and two rinses later reveal the new and improved Mark Lee._

_‘I don’t see why you’re so annoyed.’_

_‘My hair is yellow Hyuck!’_

_‘Calm down, at least you still _have_ hair Mark.’_

He's hopelessly and utterly in love.

There's no denying it.

Not that he wants to anyway.

Mark is Donghyuck’s everything, overly processed hair and all. His smile turns to a grin as he raps his knuckles against the toughened windowpane, causing Mark to turn around, flashing a lopsided smile towards Donghyuck as he does. It’s a smile he’s seen many times over the last three years, but he’ll never grow tired of it.

He’ll never grow tired of the skipped beat it causes.

He knows he won’t.

_Donghyuck’s pushed against the corridor wall near Mark’s sleeping quarters, metal bolts and brackets digging into his lower back as Mark pushes into him. Hot pants of air move from one mouth to another as teeth graze along plush lips, fingers tangled in soft flesh as they grip on for dear life. _

_It’s their first anniversary. _

_They’ve just spent three hours in the hologram suite, Mark having saved all his holo time for three months just to make it happen. _

_He took Donghyuck to Paris. _

_Dinner, sweet nothings, night views. _

_Love. _

_When the robotic woman had announced their time was over, Mark’s face visibly deflated, lips turning down at the edges. _

_It was that moment that Donghyuck’s heart decided. _

_It decided it didn’t need Paris or fancy dinners made with a sacrifice._

_It just needed Mark._

_Donghyuck grabbed Mark by the wrist harshly, dragging him from the large cube like room with determination. He was walking so fast his hair was blowing in the artificially created breeze, Mark stumbling along behind. They reached Mark’s cabin, but Mark was evidently too slow to type in his door code and Donghyuck couldn’t wait. He pulled Mark towards himself aggressively, causing the latter to stumble into Donghyuck, forcing his back against the wall, leading to the situation they’re now in._

_Mark finally punches in the code and drags his mouth away from Donghyuck’s long enough to usher both of them into the room._

_The air in Donghyuck’s lungs stills. _

_His lips part and his eyes widen in shock. _

_There are nondescript petals strewn throughout the cabin, a champagne bottle sitting on Mark’s desk, and the single mattress that usually resides on Mark’s bunk is placed on the floor next to one he’s obviously ‘borrowed’ from somewhere else. He’s even managed to get non-departmental issued bedsheets; they look soft, something neither of them have had the luxury of touching for over a year. The room may be lit entirely by those little fake battery-operated tea lights, but it’s as perfect as you can get down here._

_God only knows the strings Mark’s pulled to do this. It must have taken months and several bribes to the incoming postal staff. _

_The alcohol is most definitely contraband, and the dried petals probably are too. _

_He could be fired for all of this. _

_‘It’s not much but it’s the best I could do.’ Mark mumbles through small lips. _

_Donghyuck is silent, still staring at the scene. _

_No one has ever surprised Donghyuck like this before. He doesn’t really like to think about all the guys before Mark, but let’s just say he’d be lucky if they remembered to turn up to dates, never mind plan anything with him in mind. Donghyuck doesn’t know how he got so lucky. _

_He’s overwhelmed to say the least._

_Mark physically turns Donghyuck towards himself, palms cupping the younger's cheeks. Donghyuck still has unshed tears in his eyes, and a bewildered look on his face. His lips are trembling, unable to speak the words rushing around his heart. Luckily Mark is somewhat more composed as he looks deeply into his love’s eyes._

_‘I love you.’ He speaks. _

_And that’s all it takes for Donghyuck to close his eyes and grip on to Mark’s wrists, accepting all the emotion Mark tries to convey through his lips as he manoeuvres them on to the makeshift mattress. _

_It wasn’t the first time, but it was the most beautiful. It was whispered ‘I love you’s, harshly intertwined fingers and steamed up mirrors. _

_It was more than love. _

_Donghyuck wakes to that lopsided smile. _

_He'd drown himself in it if he could, he probably already is._

Donghyuck enters the control room, opening the door in one swift motion.

‘Hey Hyuck.’ Mark’s says, his eyes glued to his boyfriend, the boyfriend who’s walking towards him with long determined strides. When he reaches his destination, Donghyuck roughly turns Mark’s chair so it’s facing him completely, inhaling deeply before catching Mark’s lips between his own; his tongue peeking out of his mouth a little to carefully caress Mark’s top lip. Mark breathes in sharply through his nose, sighing all the air back out after the initial surprise wears off. They slowly part, Mark’s eyes remaining closed for a few seconds as Donghyuck drinks in the sight before him.

He loves seeing Mark like this; out of it and a little confused because of something he’s done.

Mark comes back around, slinking his arms around Donghyuck’s waist before pulling him on to his lap. It’s not exactly permitted during work hours but there’s no one else here anyway.

‘What was that for?’ Mark whispers, his nose tracing the skin on Donghyuck’s neck.

‘Dunno, just been thinking is all.’ Donghyuck replies, a shy smile gracing his lips before it’s wiped away by a loud noise from behind.

‘On your own time people, I have a job to do so get out.’ Doyoung booms, making the pair turn to see Mark’s replacement clocking in by the door. ‘You kids are gross; you better not have done anything weird in here.’ He continues, making Donghyuck laugh.

‘Love isn’t weird Doyoung, you’re just jealous.’ Mark retorts, sticking his tongue out as he intertwines his fingers with Donghyuck’s in an attempt to prove his point.

‘Yep. Now, get the fuck out.’

‘So how was work?’ Donghyuck chirps as they dawdle towards Mark’s cabin.

Mark sighs.

‘Boring as usual.’ He drawls out. ‘One of the valve monitors kept going off even though there was literally nothing wrong with it. I’m gonna have to fit a replacement tomorrow, so that should be fun.’

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh knowing the exact feeling Mark’s trying to convey.

Nothing ever really happens down here and they aren’t the people that need to be in the know about what the facility is actually for; they just have to keep things running, and in return they get a handsome paycheck, free board, and their above rent paid for the extent of their contract.

It’s a pretty sweet deal for anyone who’s running away from something.

They all are of course.

It’s just an unwritten rule to not ask.

Suddenly the fluorescent strip lighting that’s haunted Donghyuck since forever shuts off and the dull throb of the yellow emergency lighting switches on.

He grips Mark’s hand as his heart rate picks up.

He looks around wildly as the red emergency beacons burst into life and a calm female voice begins to sound over the tannoy system.

_‘Core meltdown imminent, evacuate immediately. Core meltdown imminent, evacuate immediately._’ She steadily repeats.

_‘Shit.’_

Donghyuck snaps his head towards Mark who’s mirroring his terrified expression. Before he can register what’s happening, Mark drags him back the way they came and towards the closest emergency elevator, which just happens to be back near the control room they just left. Donghyuck’s heart is pounding and the blood rushing around his ears muffles the commotion of escape. He tries to focus solely on the feeling of Mark’s sweaty grip on his hand. His breathing is harsh and his mind blank, he blindly trusts Mark with his life, following as close as he can. Donghyuck doesn’t even notice the other has stopped until he slams into Mark’s back with force. Confused, he peers over Mark’s shoulder to see what could have caused him to abruptly end their departure.

Donghyuck peers into the dimly lit corridor to see that door DG204 hasn’t closed, it’s wide open in defiance. It’s scheduled for maintenance checks on Friday; he saw it on the schedule yesterday in the technician’s office. It’s one of the two heavy-duty emergency shutter doors that separate everything concerning the core from the rest of the facility. In the event of an emergency these doors are supposed to automatically and immediately slam down to ensure any blast or radiation is contained long enough to let the facility occupants evacuate. They aren’t designed to completely contain any sort of harmful substances, but they are designed to slow things down and allow for ‘_maximum evacuation_’ as the safety video put it.

Mark turns to face him with a look that Donghyuck has never once seen etched across Mark’s face.

Donghyuck can’t work it out.

He stares at Mark’s features trying to fit the puzzle together, sirens and announcements being silenced by the eyes looking back into his.

Mark harshly grips Donghyuck’s neck, pulling him close and crashing their lips together like never before. It’s powerful and rushed. It drowns everything out. Donghyuck doesn’t even know where he is anymore. His eyes are closed, but he feels everything turn sideward and a pain shoot through his right shoulder as it collides with something hard. His head bounces twice off the same object and it takes him a second to come around. He opens his eyes to see feet rushing past him, all in the same direction.

His eyes widen realising he’s on the ground.

Something cold rushes to fill his stomach, moving to run through his veins.

It’s dread.

He knows what’s happening, he’s just praying it isn’t true.

He’s praying he didn’t do it.

The manual override for the shutter doors is inside the control room.

The control room next to the core.

The wrong side of the doors to evacuate.

Donghyuck stands, wobbling as his mind works faster than his feet. He runs the few steps it takes to reach the small window of the shutter door that is now fully closed. It’s only a small viewing window, around the size of a piece of paper, but it’s enough. He looks through to see Mark stood in the control room around three metres away staring right back at him.

It hits Donghyuck all at once.

His eyes overflow with never ending tears as he screams and thrashes his forearms against the door like a wild animal, never taking his eyes away from Mark, who’s calmly stood watching his boyfriend break right before him.

_‘Stupid, stupid.’_

Donghyuck screams indiscernible words, becoming wild at seeing what Mark has done. He pounds against the glass, wails of heart wrenching pain he’s never come across before leaving his throat.

It burns.

Everything burns.

It’s all to no avail and he finally settles on resting his forehead against the glass. His lips are contorted, saliva mixing with snot and tears, it’s dripping down his face as his hands pound weakly against the door.

They never stop.

He’s just staring at Mark sobbing uncontrollably.

His heart is tearing into pieces.

He can’t breathe.

He can only see Mark mouthing ‘I love you’ over and over again.

Donghyuck feels a force pull him backwards, a harsh grip at his waist. His eyes go wide and his arms stretch out to try grip at the door in front of him. He doesn’t stop screaming or scratching at the arms around his waist all the way to the elevator.

He’s not leaving.

He’s not leaving Mark.

He can't leave Mark.

He looks up one more time to see his lover’s face through the tears, he knows he can’t fight back against the iron grip encasing him anymore.

Everything’s distorted but it’s all he has.

One last look, one last memory, one last ‘I love you’ screamed across the void.

He sinks down to the floor of the elevator, his head pressed against the door. He wails and screams until everything goes black.

He found out it was Jeno that had dragged him away from the love of his life.

And now nothing matters.

Nothing.

Donghyuck is laid on his bare mattress, springs digging into his back, eyes red raw from the tears that never cease. It’s been three days, but he’s still not changed from his boxers or undershirt that he wore that day. His grey boiler suit lays neatly over his desk chair in his room. His small apartment oddly empty. It looks abandoned, but the same as he left it. Framed photos on bookshelves, furniture still present, just the fridge is off and his wardrobe is only half full; the rest left to rot in the underground hole he called home for the past two years and eight months.

He has the sunlight now, but he doesn’t want it.

His blinds remain firmly closed. It doesn’t mean anything anymore.

He’s numb, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. Thoughts leave as fast as they come. His mouth is dry, and his stomach feels like it’s eating itself from the inside. He hasn’t eaten since he got back. He’s forced to have some water each time he vomits from crying so violently at night, but that’s it. During the day he stares at the petulant sliver of light that seeps through the corner of the blind, the sliver that moves slowly across the wall.

He never moves.

He doesn’t want to breathe anymore but his body betrays him out of spite.

He unplugged his phone the first day, the incessant ringing and messages from Jeno making everything worse.

Jeno hadn’t lost the love of his life, how dare he try to speak to Donghyuck.

Jeno is the cause of all this.

He had left because he had nothing, and now, he’s returned to even less. Whoever said it was _'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'_ was wrong.

There are knocks on the door and some sort of voice. Donghyuck doesn’t register it other than a slight shift of his eyes in that general direction before moving them back to the ceiling.

He sees Jeno’s face hover above his own, but he just looks right through it and turns on his side away from him. He feels a harsh tug on his arm and the feeling of fabric against his skin until he’s dragged to his feet fully dressed.

He doesn’t care about what’s happening.

He’s lost all fight and lets Jeno drag him around like a doll. He only registers they’re outside because his anger towards the giant yellow ball in the sky peaks. He stares directly into it wishing it would explode and take everything away.

Donghyuck’s dizzy from the moving vehicle, it’s been a long time since he’s been in one, and the fact he hasn’t eaten anything in three days doesn’t help. He remains in his usual bubble until a word from Jeno’s lips snaps him out of it.

‘…Mark…’

Donghyuck’s breath stops.

He’s not heard the word out loud since the incident. Someone’s probably said it to him at some point, but he hasn’t listened to anything anyone’s said since Tuesday.

What would be the point?

Words can’t bring Mark back to him.

He goes back into himself after that, the pain in his chest too much to handle after hearing those four letters.

It's better to hear nothing right now; to feel nothing right now.

He’s dragged from the car into some sort of building filled with fluorescent lights. They try pull memories from Donghyuck’s mind, but he blocks all their attempts.

It smells clean, like antiseptic and cleaning fluid.

He can feel people rushing around him, dings of elevators and people talking, but he’s too focused on the ground to understand it. He feels something tingle in his hand, it’s probably just Jeno’s fingers but it’s the most he’s felt for three days. He shifts his gaze towards the feeling.

It _is _Jeno’s hand.

He drags his eyes up the attached arm reaching Jeno’s head, he’s not facing Donghyuck, but he can tell his lips are moving.

He’s talking to someone.

Jeno moves to face Donghyuck, he’s smiling now.

_How dare he smile. _

Donghyuck remains flat, his face stoic. He still doesn’t know where he is because he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t care to understand, he just stares blankly back at Jeno.

Time skips.

It’s not unusual for Donghyuck these days. He dissociates often not wanting to accept reality.

_Refusing _to accept reality.

He’s in front of a white door.

He’s pushed through it. He has no will anyway so no one can say he’s been forced into that room. He’s pushed and pushed one step at a time towards a curtain. It registers he’s in a hospital and his body sets alight. His heart pounds, his head spins, the blood rushes around his limbs and fingers as they awaken; he thrums with energy. He begins to panic as thoughts rush through his mind, everything a jumbled mess. His chest feels like it’s going to explode, and his throat burns as it constricts. He holds his breath and harshly pulls back the curtain to see what fate had brought him.

It’s silent for what feels like a lifetime before the person in the bed croaks words from his mouth.

They’re weak, but they’re earth shattering.

‘Hey Hyuck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos, especially now hits from guests aren't counted. 
> 
> YAY, Mark isn't dead. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/agent_p127)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/agent_p127)


End file.
